Foxy
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: When two jutsus combine it leaves Naruto with a few...problems. Now Kakashi has to look out for his student to ensure the safty of his blond teammate. Yaoi boyXboy enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Moonwolf:** this is just a prologue for a story I'm thinking of doing

**Naruto:** But…aint you doing the 'Before he cheats'?

**Moonwolf:** mmm yeah but my muse seem to have run away… but I'm really trying to get up chapter so ppl that read my storys…don't dispear I **AM** trying

* * *

Prologue 

Of all the thing Kakashi had come to expected when becoming team sevens jounins instructor, this was not one if them. He had never expected to have a friendly sparring match between team Gai and rookie nine to go this bad in just a few seconds. Never expected to have two jutsus melt together before hitting his one of his students. His blond student.

"Naruto!" he lost his book as Naruto was sent backwards by the force of the two combined jutsus, sending the orange clothed shinobi crashing into a tree before he slumped boneless on the training ground. Kiba and Sakura traded horrified looks at what their jutsus had done before rushing over to Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi himself was gently rolling Naruto onto his back as the others surrounded the blond genin.

He quickly but effective checked on Naruto and as he felt how weak the pulse was the silver headed nin felt his own heart skip a beat "Sakura" was that really his own voice? That concerned rasped voice?

Sakura snapped out of her shock "hai Kaka-sensei?" her focus mixed between Naruto and her sensei "check on him… his pulse is to weak" the usual lazy voice was sharp and that set everyone on edge. Sakura nodded and knelt by the blonds side, her hands glowing healing green chakra "your right…and his chakra is in totally in unbalance sensei" she frowned before sending Kakashi a dark look "something is wrong sensei"

Kakashi nodded at the pink headed assessment before picking up the blond, resting his head on the copy-cat's shoulder. He addressed the others, who thankfully had been quiet to then "I'll take Naruto to Tsunade, she might know what's wr…" he didn't get farther as chakra surrounded the unconscious Naruto. Instead of dropping the blond like most would have, Kakashi only held on tighter , hoping that Naruto would be okay.

The chakra glowed sharper, making it hard to look at Naruto and Kakashi found himself fearful of what would happen. He could dimly hear Gai thought the fog that had seeped into his head "Lee go get the Hokage, quick!" but he couldn't see thought the glow. Something warm and furry suddenly brushed his fingers as the glow started to descended.

No…when Kakashi agreed to be team seven's jounin sensei he never excepted to have a student grow kawaii fox ears and tail and all the while his only thoughts were 'this might get awkward' as he gingerly held the now literally foxy Kyuubi keeper.

* * *

**AN:** well that's just the start so if I get enough reviews I'll continue with it


	2. Naruto what?

**Moonwolf**: Second chapter.…nice

**Kakashi: **soooo….what's gonna happen now…I mean you gave Naruto fox ears and tail

**Moonwolf:** oh that's not all Kaka-san (smirks) after all…who said Naruto is going to be…. Normal in behaviour (laughs evilly)

**Kakashi:** why do I feel like disaster is coming my way (in despair)

* * *

**Naruto what?**

Kakashi lent against the hospital wall, for once not reading his orange book as he waited…and waited for news from his Hokage about Naruto's condition. It had been many hours since the blond had gained the extra attachment and Kakashi had been forced to send his team home. The other sensei's to had to do this but Kurenai, Asuma and Gai was waiting with him. The light over the door was suddenly out and the copy-nin stood straight as the others focused on the door.

Out stepped Tsunade followed by a tired looking Shizune, she looked over them before stopping on Kakashi "well….the gaki has managed to land in trouble again, the ears and tail wont go away and there seems to be something wrong with his mind" at Kakashi's and the others wide eyed and panicked looks she hastened to explain "he's not cracking but…well its best for you to see"

She dismissed Shizune back to the office before leading Kakashi to a room that had been specially assigned to the blond. But when they arrived in the room there was no one on the bed. At first Kakashi panicked, thinking that someone had abducted his student but Tsunade just sighed and knelt down, looking under the bed "Naruto could you please come forth…Kakashi is here to see you" the big busted lady's voice was coxing and gentle.

Kakashi slowly knelt down and looked under the bed to and there he was. Naruto… under the bed with a blanket, the whole thing looking very like a den…a fox den. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks "Hokage-sama… had the jutsus made him act like a animal to?" his voice was concerned as he dimly hoped for a negative answer but no such luck. Tsunade just nodded "he is… Kakashi" she sent one of her number one Shinobi's a stern look "he cant stay alone anymore… and I am now giving you the mission of looking after the boy"

Kakashi just nodded dumbly, still staring under the bed. He slowly but surly crawled close until he heard a low growling, then he stopped and held up a hand towards the bed waiting for Naruto to come out. All the while he was gently and soothingly talking, trying to coxing the blond out. He was quite aware of the others gazes boring into his back as he talked but then Naruto started to crawl forward, sniffing the air.

Like a careful animal, he was slowly coming towards his sensei, his sky eyes constantly skipping between the people in the room. Kakashi held still as Naruto came closer, smelling his hand before rubbing against it. First then did Kakashi move, his hand moving to scratch the fox ears "that's it Naruto…see, I can be trusted" he smiled behind his mask as Naruto made a yipping sound _'so he's like a fox then' _

Kakashi gently pulled Naruto close before lifting him up into his arms like he had earlier. Despite Naruto's age and the amount of ramen he consumed he was surprisingly light… almost to the edge that concerned Kakashi "I'll take him with me now… is that alright?" Tsunade who had stood bemused to then nodded "it seems he trust you more then anyone so… just take him with you, thought be careful" her golden eyes darkened "Kyuubi might be closer to the surface now, so keep your senses alert Kakashi and report if something happens"

Kakashi nodded but stiffened slightly as Naruto nuzzled against his neck through the clothes he wore. Tsunade snickered softly "my my…isn't he affectionate?" she smirked before reaching out to pet Naruto's blond head. The reaction was instant. Naruto lunged over Kakashi's shoulder and scampered under the bed again.

Kakashi sighed "Tsunade-sama…I must kindly ask you to not do that, because it seems Naruto is on level with a wild animal… that's why I was so careful in the beginning, he needs to trust us" Kakashi knelt down by the bed again and started to extracted the blond again. He got a feeling that his day just got longer.

* * *

It had take over a hour to finally get Naruto out from under the bed and another two to get him to Kakashi's apartment. Either as normal human or as fox-human, Naruto was still a troublesome person and foxes were famous for being curios. The first thing that had happened when they had left the hospital was the cat that Naruto had started to chase, then there was those big granny trousers that had somehow ended up on the blonds head… no Kakashi decide not to think about it as he collapsed on the couch, Naruto quietly padding around the small space.

He covered his one eye with his arm as the other lay listlessly of the dark blue couch he owned. He was tired, perhaps not physical but mentally and emotionally. Suddenly something wet and warm touched his hand and he jumped. He stared into blue pools of innocence as Naruto stared back, the golden tail swinging back and forth behind him as the ears twitched on his head. Had the boy just…licked his hand?

_Naruto's point of view _

Naruto didn't know what was going on but he knew one thing. Silver (1) was taking care of him, but right now…Silver looked tired and sad. That sadden Naruto and he crawled over to his protector with his ears dropping. He licked Silvers 'paw' and watched as Silver jumped, the grey eye wide. At first Naruto thought he had done something wrong but then a soft chuckling sounded through the room. Naruto liked the sound… the sound was nice like Silvers smell and Silvers voice.

Naruto yipped before crawling onto the couch with Silver, feeling the other tense as he did so. Did not Silver like Naruto? Naruto cuddled into the other as Silver relaxed, one paw was lazily stroking his ears and Naruto purred happily. Naruto liked Silver…Silver was warm, he was comfy, smelt nice and were gentle with him. Another hand joined but this one was stroking his back and it all felt sooo nice…oh so very nice.

Naruto yawned softly. He was tired, he closed his eyes and nuzzled into Silvers shoulder as he nodded of to dream land.

_Normal point of view_

Kakashi sighed as he continued to stroke Naruto's hair. This was quickly becoming very strange he thought as Naruto's tail were brushing his leg. That was not to say that Kakashi wasn't enjoying this…on the contraire he loved being able to hold the kawaii fox boy close to himself but he wanted Naruto be clear over it "I wish…you knew how I felt Naruto…but its so hard to…say" he heaved another sigh and used one of his hands to pull down his mask. Leaning down he pressed a butterfly kiss onto Naruto's forehead.

He nuzzled into the soft blond tresses as he rubbed golden fox ears "perhaps…after this…I'll gather the courage I'll need?" it was going to be a long night he felt it on him but…perhaps not to bad of a night if the heat of Naruto pressed against him would feel this nice.

* * *

AN: oh well….that was a nice little chapter - and I gotta say thank you to all that rewived I mean wow your all amazing and it makes it so much easier to make a new chapter so ppl…this is for the nine that rewived…you can all thank them for my chapter being here already

(1) Silver is Kakashi's name in Naruto's fox mind


	3. Coulden't make a titlehow lame

**Moonwolf: **ah a new chapter….damn I been fast with the first chapters

**Kakashi: **mmhmm…hope its good…

**Moonwolf: **well…you sort of get a lap danse from Naruto

**Kakashi: **O.o WOOT!

**Naruto: **O.o dear kami noooo

**Moonwolf: **I said sort of (irritated)

* * *

Kakashi read his book in peace as Naruto was…somewhere in the apartment. It had taken some time this morning to get Naruto into clothes… but that was mostly because Kakashi kept getting nosebleeds. He really couldn't bother concentrating anymore as Chimaru had finally confessed to his sensei about the undying love he felt for the older male but Takashi was desperately trying to deny him even though he felt the same.

_Chimaru lent closer to his sensei, tears clinging to the lashes of his eyes "onegai sensei…just this once" his voice whispered into the humid air between them as the younger of the two moved his face towards Takashi's lips. Takashi himself was fighting every urge of his male body and the hormones running amok in his system "Chimaru… we can't…you're my student and the rules…" but it was to late as Chimaru closed his chapped lips over his sensei's own._

Kakashi made a weak whine sound in his throat, finally the story got to its breaking point. He never notice that his noises were attracting a certain blond's attention as he read on.

_It was just one tasted but Takashi was already addicted to the feel of the younger blonds lips. He pressed his lager hands on the youthful muscles of Chimaru's back and took over the hesitate kiss that had been started, domineering the kiss easily. Chimaru's arms came up to curl around his neck as the kiss grew in passion and lust. The sensei ripped his lips from his student to allow air into empty lungs. But he did not rest, no he attacked the exposed throat with a vigor few had ever seen him have._

_Chimaru's soft moans and please drow his sensei to new heights and the boy could only squeak as he was lifted onto a desk, a hand sneaking up his shirt to rest on his stomach. He lifted lust dazed eyes to his sensei's grey ones "Chimaru…I love you" the boy gasped before desperately clinging to the other "sens…" but he was hushed "not sensei…Takashi" tears were once again flooding blue eyes, but these were happy tears "Takashi, I l…"_

Kakashi jumped as Naruto suddenly jumped into his lap "N-Naruto!" blue eyes stared at him as he tried to calm his racing heart. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the golden fox ears "what you want Naruto hmm?" Naruto just nuzzled against the hand and Kakashi smiled at the affectionate gesture "you know… I don't think you ever been as affectionate before…I kind of like you like this" he chuckled as Naruto yipped.

The copy nin adjusted on the couch and Naruto curled into the older man's shoulder. One hand holding the book and the other rubbing Naruto's ears as he read, Kakashi hadn't felt this much at peace since…well forever really. He lent his cheek against Naruto's blond hair feeling happy.

_Naruto's point of view_

Naruto purred softly as his ear was rubbed. He had wondered why Silver was making so many noises so he came to investigate, finding the older male just holding a orange square that he was looking at. It irritated him that something like that would keep Silvers attention away from him. What was it with the orange square that kept Silvers attention away from him? Wasn't Naruto important?

Naruto wiggled but paused as Silver stiffened. What was this? The foxy blond waited until Silver was relaxed again before he wiggled around. The same happened, Silver stiffened and his entire attention was on Naruto now. Naruto wiggled more but stopped as he heard a low groan. What was wrong with Silver?

_Normal point of view _

Kakashi bit his lip hard as Naruto wiggled in his lap some more. God…the blond was trying to kill him with every wiggle he did. Kakashi dropped the book and closed his arms around the blonds waist, holding him tightly to his own body.

Naruto squeaked in surprise bit stayed still as the sound of Kakashi's erratic heart beat filled his ears. The silver nin sucked in a large breath "you…are a very devious foxy Naru-chan" his voice carried a husky breathless tone as he rubbed his chin against the silky blond locks.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, ears lying flat in confusion. Kakashi ruffled the blonds hair softly "but whatever Naruto…we have a meeting with Tsunade to go to sooo… we need to get a sweater on you"

Kakashi gently pushed Naruto of his lap and chuckled amused at the squeak issued from the blond. It was simply adorable "come on Naruto… you'll have to borrow one of my sweaters until we get some of your stuff from the apartment" Naruto just made a whining sound and followed after Kakashi.

After a brief struggle Kakashi managed to slip a black turtleneck sweater onto Naruto before he as good as dragged Naruto to the Hokage office. The whole way Naruto wore a slightly blissful face and no incident happened along the way, though…a lot of people were staring at the young blond, both civilian and ninjas. Naruto himself didn't seem to notice all the looks but Kakashi sure as hell did, especially the lustful ones. It irked Kakashi enough to pull Naruto very close to himself.

Finally they arrived at the office door were they where meet by Shizune "we will have to wait a little while so Tsunade gets to explain to the others what happened to Naruto" Kakashi just nodded. Naruto meanwhile was hiding behind Kakashi, obviously curious about Shizune but instincts telling him to keep away. He squeaked and ducked further behind Kakashi when Shizune smiled at the blond, the medic nin awed at it and sent Kakashi a sly look "he is quite cute Kakashi" the copy nin just shrugged "tried bathing him yet?" she asked casual.

Kakashi choked on his tongue as the images flushed though his mind "n-no" Shizune laughed as a red blush barley peeked over the rim of the dark blue mask. The office door finally went up and Shizune lead the two others inside. Inside you could hear a pin drop as eighteen pairs of eyes were focused on Kakashi and Naruto. Team Gai, team eight, team teen, the Hokage herself and her team mate Jiraya, Iruka, Inochi Yamanaka and the two remaining team members of team seven, Sakura and Sasuke.

"N-Naruto?" came Sakura's hesitant voice but Naruto barely acknowledged his name being spoken, he was more interested in playing with Kakashi's high fly hair. Kakashi sighed and gently grabbed Naruto's hands "stop that Naruto" Naruto blinked and pouted up at the jounin but when Kiba came closer he squeaked a high pitch sound and hid behind Kakashi, holding onto the older male's sleeve. Blue eyes stared wearily at the dog nin.

Kiba frowned and sniffed the air "I can't understand him…but he smells more of fox then usual Hokage-sama" Kiba inched closer but stopped as Naruto started to growl. The sound was a clear warning sign for anyone that knew how animal behaved. Sasuke suddenly snorted "ohy dobe, don't you think you driven this prank a little fare?" he marched before anyone could stop him and grabbed Naruto's upper arm.

The reaction came violently. Naruto lashed out quickly, his nails digging deep grows into Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke howled and fell backwards, his hands holding onto his wound. Surprised cries came from the others and Sakura ran forward to catch her team mate. Kakashi though caught Naruto who had been in the process of running away.

While almost all the others eyes were on Sasuke, Kakashi's focus was only on the blond in his arms. Slowly people came aware of the gentle and soothing tones behind them and more then one gaze where surprised when they notice Kakashi trying to calm down a hyperventilating blond. Gai hesitantly stepped forward "is…is Naruto-kun ok Kakashi?"

Kakashi ran a hand up and down Naruto's back as he answered back "he's scared… or atleast panicked like a wild animal would be" Tsunade sighed "Inochi…I want you to do as I asked you…right now" Inochi moved towards Naruto but was stopped by Kakashi's glare "do what exactly?" his voice was mild but everyone could detect the temper under the mildness. Tsunade sighed "Kakashi…we have to make sure that Naruto is alright…that includes his mental state, that's where Inochi and Ibiki come in" she waved a hand towards them.

Kakashi frowned and shoot Iruka a look. The chuunin could only shrugs helpless "its completely safe Kakashi" Inochi assured the other nin "alright…but what is Ibiki going to do to Naruto" Ibiki chuckled "I'm only here to observe Kakashi…nothing more really" Kakashi nodded and pushed the blond slightly away from his chest to look into his eyes "Naruto…you gotta calm down now, do you understand" all he got was a none understanding look.

Kakashi grumbled slightly and shoot all of them a dark look "tell anyone about this and I swear I'll put latextive in your food and drinks" that got raised eyebrows as Kakashi sat down on one of the couches before pulling Naruto down in his lap. Gently humming Kakashi started to rub Naruto's ears but it was working on the blond. He was slowly relaxing into Kakashi, soft purring sounds issuing from his throat.

It was quite a cute scene thought it had Iruka's mother hen senses tingling…it seemed that academy teacher would need a talk with the copy nin later…oh yes a serious talk indeed.

* * *

AN: well I'll leave it off here -

**Kakashi**:…your serious? ….just cute fluff?

**Moonwolf**: for now yeah…Something wrong Naruto? (raises a eyebrow at the twitching Naruto)

**Naruto: **(glances at us and starts laughing) omg I scratched Sasukes pretty face!! fufufufufufu


	4. Treats

**Moonwolf: **well yet another fast update and boy am I happy that the fix is so popular…thanks you everyone that reviewed

**Kakashi: **do I get some action in this?

**Moonwolf: **no...you get death treats -

**Kakashi: **bugger.…

**Naruto: **hahahahahahaha!

* * *

**Treats **

Kakashi carried Naruto from the Godaimes office with Iruka trailing beside him. After the silver pervert had managed to calm Naruto down, Inochi had started the Yamanaka mind jutsu thought no one had expected Kakashi to follow the blond man into Naruto's mind

_Flashback _

Kakashi blinked as he was in a dark, wet corridor with lots of door "Kakashi?" he turned around startled and came face to face with Inochi "Kami on a stick!" he yelped and jumped backwards. Inochi snorted "that was new…" he drawled, Kakashi blushed "w-where are we?" Inochi sighed "we are in Naruto's mind…I'm guessing you came along because because you were in contact with Naruto as I did the jutsu" the blond man tapped his chin. Kakashi could only nod dumbly. This was Naruto's mind? This cold, dark and wet place?

He followed after Inochi when the other moved, steal eyes observing each door they came across and explaining them to Kakashi. He stopped by two "dreams" he pointed to one door, a fading white door with gold handle "nightmares" he pointed to the other, a door so black it was almost shining its darkness onto the walls around it. Inochi frowned at the dark door "it seems Naruto-san has many and often nightmares…" Kakashi sighed "hai…lets move on" the blond man sent Kakashi a questioning look that the copy nin ignored.

They moved by lots of doors, some coloured and some with names on. Inochi suddenly chuckled and stopped by a blood red door "lust…passion…love and longing" Kakashi reached out to touch the door but his hand was quickly grabbed. Inochi shook his head "you don't want to do that…not without getting lost in Naruto-san's sexual desires" Kakashi blushed heavily.

They moved on until one door caught Kakashi's eye. It was solidly silver with a name engraved on the door…'Kakashi'. he was moving towards the door before he knew it but Inochi quickly grabbed him around the waist "you don't want to go there Hatake" the mind controllers voice was dark "all Naruto-san's memories, thoughts, dream's and vision of you are in there… and some time that can hurt" Kakashi sent the door a longing gaze. Inochi sighed "look I know your curious…but believe me its better not knowing" Inochi pulled the other nin with him thought the halls but stopped as he heard a humming sound.

Kakashi himself noted that the water had become warmer around their feet's. The two shinobi's moved carefully towards where the humming was coming from. It did not take long before they were standing in front of gigantic gates and beyond the gates…"Naruto!" Kakashi called out to the boy laying cuddled up in the Kyuubi's tails.

The massive beast himself fixed red eyes on the two "Hatake Kakashi and Yamanka Inochi… I was wondering when you get here" Inochi blinked, had the Kyuubi sounded female? In answer to his own question, the big demon morphed until all that was left was a tall, beautiful red haired woman with fox ears and nine tails. Covering her body was a dark red kimono with green branches growing upwards from the bottom.

She swept her long lose hair to the side and focused on the two nins "well?" she raised a eyebrow, her voice snapping Kakashi out of his daze. Walking closer to the gate he started to ask the question he needed to know "why is Naruto in there with you?" he growled. Kyuubi pulled Naruto closer to herself "this is only partly Naruto… the jutsus that hit kit split him"

Inochi frowned and stepped closer "split him?" the female nodded and gestured towards the blond boy "this is only kit's human side…it seems to be in a coma but I can not be sure…I'm not a medic" Kakashi could dimly hear them talk as he lent on the gates, his eye on Naruto's sleeping face.

Chest rising slowly before sinking, long lashes resting on tan, lined cheek and plum, pink, pouty lips. Naruto looked so beautiful "if your trying to sink thought the gates it wont work" Kyuubi voice disturbed the silver nin's thoughts. Kakashi glanced at the demon before returning his eye to Naruto "I'm not trying" he muttered. Inochi meanwhile was observing the aria and any damage the two jutsus might have done "you love him don't you" it was more a statement then a question "more then each breath I take" Kakashi had answered before thinking and as Inochi made a shocked sound and Kyuubi a pleased one, he couldn't bring himself to regret admitting it.

The kitsune moved closer to the copy cat and with her came Naruto "good…but listen up well Hatake, if you hurt him I will rip of your balls and show them down your throat… he is after all my kit" killing intent washed over Kakashi, freezing the air in his lungs. Then it vanished "but treat him right and you will be all fine" her tails moved Naruto close enough for Kakashi to touch the blond boy. Fingertips were barely grazing the blonds skin. The contact hurt in a good way and all Kakashi wanted for was for those sky blue eyes to open "Kakashi…we have to go"

Kakashi could barely rip away from the blond he loved so dearly but he did and walked over to his fellow shinobi. The last thing he was Kyuubi petting Naruto's golden hair.

_Flashback over (its finally over!!)_

And here he was, carrying Naruto back to Kakashi's own apartment with Iruka carrying a box of Naruto's stuff. Apparently Tsunade asked Iruka to get Naruto's stuff before the meeting. Shifting Naruto into a better position he looked sideways at the chuunin. Iruka noticed "what? He asked curiously. Kakashi shrugged "waiting on a lecture on how to treat Naruto" Iruka laughed "I'm gonna wait until we are inside… better then embarrassing us both and Naruto"

Kakashi inwardly sighed but nodded, he hadn't expected anything less from the all knowing mother hen chuunin… oh joy he would get two death treats in less then two hours…

Arriving at his apartment, Kakashi carefully unlocked the door before ushering Iruka inside. He quickly followed after and moved to the couch to lay his precious cargo onto the couch, pulling a maroon blanket to cover the blond "you can set the box on the table" he muttered over his shoulder as he brushed a few hair strands away from Naruto's face.

He turned back towards the academy teacher as the other sat down the box "I'm sorry I don't have a place to sit… I don't usually have visitors and for that I usually have the couch " he waved his hand towards the couch with a sleeping fox boy. Iruka laughed softly "don't worry…I wont take long"

And then Kakashi was pinned by the famous mother hen look with a the mother hen aura "if you In any way shape or form hurt Naruto, I will string you up naked in front of your fan girls house…and when they are done with you I'll drag you to Iwa and let them have their fun" the voice was mild but deathly serious. Then the aura just disappeared leaving a smiling Iruka "have a nice day" came his cheerful voice before he was out of the apartment"

Kakashi blinked rapidly "have...a…nice…day?" he choked out. he turned to Naruto "Naru-chan…you have a wired family…" he sighed but smiled as Naruto mewled in his sleep...wait…mewl? "good grace…I'm having a nosebleed" he groaned and want of to find tissue all the while moaning about how pathetic he had become. Seriously…nosebleed for a mewl?!

* * *

AN: chapter something … a little shorter then usual but hey…this is what you get

**Kakashi**:…

**Moonwolf**: nice eh?

**Naruto:** I say (laughing at Kakashi)


	5. eat please

**Moonwolf: **thank you everyone that reviewed on my last chapter!

**Kakashi: **…you could just have answered the reviews…

**Moonwolf: **yeah….but I got lazy…anyhow here's a new chapter! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Eat?...please**

Kakashi was ready to rip his silvery hair out of his skull "Naruto please?! You have to eat something…anything" he begged the blond. Naruto only blinked tiredly and sent the bowl of ramen a confused look, deeming it as 'human' food. Kakashi had tired everything! Ramen, Udon, fruit but nothing had worked and Naruto had to eat something…hell he should have eaten something hours ago but had been to stubborn.

In all honesty Kakashi had no clue how to take care of a regular fox and a boy turned fox like? He had no chance in the sea…sea…UNIMO! Kakashi quickly patted Naruto on the head before moving into his bedroom. In there he summoned Pakkun "listen up Pakkun" he spoke quickly, sending nervous looks towards the door "I need you to get me Unimo Iruka quickly…use the window" the pug blinked confused but nodded and was out in seconds.

Kakashi returned to Naruto, who was sitting on the couch looking out of place as his ears kept moving around. The silver pervert couldn't help but smile, the fabric of his mask stretching over his face, the blond was just soooo cute. He sat down next to the foxified boy and pulled the other close, laughing at the squeak issued from Naruto "hey calm down…its just me here" Naruto nuzzled his head under Kakashi's chin and yipped softly.

Kakashi had quickly figured out that Naruto was very affectionate…well atleast with him but it could be something about Naruto currently only trusting Kakashi. The copy nin couldn't honestly say he cared why…only that it happened. Stroking along the blonds spine Kakashi waited for Iruka to come over, to help him out with the whole Naruto not eating thing.

It took the academy almost twenty minutes to arrive at Kakashi's apartment, leaving Naruto sleeping against Kakashi and Kakashi himself half dosing on the couch but at the sound of knocking his eye flew up and Naruto woke up. Naruto yipped happily, as if he knew who it was and Kakashi quickly moved to open the door "you wanted me Kakashi-san?" a half worried, half curious Iruka asked the older shinobi. Kakashi dragged the teacher inside "thank god you're here" he let out a relived breath.

Iruka blinked but giggled as Naruto rubbed himself against the brunette, purring softly at his father figure. The blond purred louder as the brunette rubbed one of his ears with gentle tan fingers "is something wrong Kakashi-san?" Iruka questioned the other shinobi. Kakashi sighed "well yeah…I can't get him to eat anything and since you are a real teacher I hoped you knew what to do" Iruka frowned "well…what have you tried?" Kakashi listed up all he had tried and watched as Iruka's frown depend "he didn't eat ramen?….no interest at all?" Kakashi shook his head "none"

Iruka bit his lip and thought hard "I…guess…Naruto would be like a fox now…as he already rejected all human food…hold on I got a idea" moving to the kitchen with Naruto hot on his heels, Iruka seemed to have a good idea of what to do. It made Kakashi question if he, the copy nin, was the right person to take care of Naruto "did you know that you have a Uchiha creeping outside Kakashi-san?" Iruka's voice broke of his depressing thoughts.

He shook his head and moved to were he could see the two other, Iruka was warming something on the stove while Naruto was rubbing himself against the teacher "Sasuke?…" Kakashi's eye narrowed "was he using his sharingan?" even if the Uchiha had come back free willed, he was still a traitor aaaand…he kept trying to molest Naruto in training. Iruka nodded "mmhm… and earlier I saw Neji around here to… using his eyes…" Iruka was perfectly calm. Kakashi on the other hand was gritting teeth's.

Those two…no wait…three, he had caught Kiba sniffing around to. They were all after Naru-chans ass and with Naruto in the state of mind he was now….it would be to easy to take advantage of it "there…he should eat this" Kakashi blinked "eat what?" Iruka smiled and took a bowl that he found erlier, pouring a whites concoction into it.

Kneeling down in front of Naruto he held out the lukewarm stuff and watched as Naruto sniffed at it "usually foxes eat rodents, insects, worms, fruit, fish, birds, eggs and all other kinds of small animals…except kits… they eat milk" Iruka smiled as Naruto lapped the stuff into him "I made something very alike mother milk you could say, but with a two eggs mixed in and some other stuff… I think you should making soups until he either gets normal or atleast older in his mind" Kakashi nodded bemused, milk?

But atleast Naruto was eating…that was all that mattered "you know…Kyuubi called Naruto kit to" he muttered to the other. Iruka frowned "huh… means she sees him as her child… foxes are fiercely protective of their kits you know…and foxes are mostly know to only have one mate…" here Iruka sent Kakashi a look before standing up and brushing of his pants. Kakashi rubbed his neck "oh… is there anything more I would need to know" Iruka hummed "well…if the colouring on Naruto's tail is right I would say he's a red fox… then I would say that red foxes communicate with their body language, different types of yipping, barking and a shriek that sounds like a human scream" Iruka suddenly blushed "oh dear…I feel like I just gave you a lesson" Kakashi laughed "don't worry…I think I needed it" Iruka smiled.

Saying goodbye to each other, Kakashi returned to watching Naruto as the boy stretched his body like a cat, obviously very content at the moment. Smiling softly at the dozy look Kakashi started making his own dinner, going simply for a sandwich. Naruto meanwhile had climbed onto the couch and was watching the older man as he moved around the kitchen, Kakashi could feel the others eyes on him "you know Naruto…your really troublesome" he chuckled lightly and pulled of his mask to start munching on the bread. He laid the concealing cloth on the table.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, his ears to attention as Kakashi talked "but you're a very cute trouble aren't you?" Naruto barked and Kakashi laughed, choking on the food in his mouth. Coughing as he laughed, Kakashi could only watch as Naruto came closer, looking up at the jounin before looking at the mask before back at Kakashi with wide eyes. It happened in a second. Naruto grabbed the mask and ran away with it "h-hey! Get back here Naruto!" Kakashi discarded the sandwich and chased after the fox. The blond made a loud squeaking sound and ran faster, running around the couch to evade Kakashi when he came closer.

But smart as ever Kakashi jumped over the couch to tackle the other. Yet again Naruto evaded the other by crouching down so Kakashi flew over his head. Kakashi for once was very glad that his ninja carrier made him flexible enough to land on his floor without breaking anything. Naruto meanwhile was making a strange yipping sound as he watched Kakashi "are you…laughing at me punk?" Kakashi twitched as the sound got louder "oh I'm gonna get you!" he got up and started chasing after the blond again.

Naruto meeped and ran even faster, around the couch, into the kitchen, around the table, into the living room again before he ran into the bedroom "ha! Now I got you, there's no way out from thOUF!" he crashed into Naruto, who had skidded to a stop when he realised he was trapped, sending both tumbling onto the bed.

Kakashi blinked, his face resting in the crock of a tan, nice smelling neck. He breathed deeply and nuzzled into the tempting neck. The body under him wiggled and Kakashi couldn't help the breathless moan that froze the blond under him. Kakashi's eye that he couldn't remember closing, flew open as he pulled away from Naruto "oh dear lord, I'm so sorry Naruto" he continued babbling as Naruto only looked at him confused. Finally shutting up Kakashi cursed inwardly, he couldn't believe he as good as molested Naruto when he was like this…it made him no better then those losers that was after his Naru-chans ass.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand thought his hair trying to ignore the fact that he was as good as straddling the blond under him but then Naruto made a squeaking sound and all his focus was on the blond boy underneath him. Wide innocent blue eyes, cute little nose scrunched up, a flush crossing his face, lips parted in confusion and ears lying against his skull.

The picture laid before him made Kakashi breathless and he couldn't help pressing a kiss to the lips before him, wanting to find out if those lips were as soft as they looked. Naruto made a whimpering sound that delighted Kakashi more then anything before. He ran his hand down Naruto's side until he found the fox tail. Reaching it he stroked it softly, combing his fingers thought the soft fur. Naruto gasped and keened against Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi jerked himself away from the blond, this wasn't what he wanted! He didn't want to take advantage of Naruto "I'm so sorry Naruto" he mumbled as he maundered them both around, pulling the other until the blond was lying on his chest "I didn't mean to do that… well…not while your like this" Naruto blinked at the other then yipped as a gloved hand rubbed his ears again, the stolen mask laying on the floor forgotten by both.

* * *

**AN: **there you go a new chapter with yaoi

**Kakashi**: WOHOO! I kissed him I kissed him I kissed him!! (dances around)

**Naruto: **oh god now (gags)

**Moonwolf: **oh shout up Naruto…I know you enjoyed it!


	6. Gone

**Moonwolf: **HEY! Another chapter for foxy!

**Genma: **yeah and right now you have to give a big bunch of credit to HatakeKakashiSensi who has been a major help!

**Moonwolf: **that she has! So thanks Taka-chan!

* * *

**Gone**

Kakashi woke up the next morning to the sound of tapping on his bedroom window. Looking down he realised he had fallen asleep while cuddling to Naruto. Not that he minded. Oh, not at all. As he was looking down, he saw the sleeping face of Naruto. He looked so peaceful, cute, and definitely ukeish. Damnit! There was that none existent word again!! Sighing, he just decided to keep that word seeing as it fit Naruto almost to well.

Looking down again but paying closer attention he got a massive nosebleed and a "slight" hard on. There, laying slightly on his chest/lap, was Naruto with a slightly flushed face, his t-shirt hanging of one side of his shoulder exposing the most delectable skin Kakashi though he'd ever seen, and his fluffy red tail was rapped around his feminine waist. Kakashi thought it best to get up before he go any more "excited", so he carefully slipped out from under Naruto and lay him back into  
the soft sheets gently, he smirked slightly as Naruto immediately moved so he could snuggle the spot Kakashi had been laying in. Making his way over to the bathroom he was interrupted by a particularly loud tap at his window.

Turning back, he made his way over and opened the window up only to come face to face with one of the Hokage's summoning birds. Removing the message from around the bird's leg, he began to read. the message read:

_Hatake, You are required to report to the missions  
office at once to receive a short mission. I do apologise for calling you out  
while you are watching over Naruto, but it is necessary and won't take long.  
Your mission will only last a few hours, the rest of the details are waiting  
for you at the office. Just find someone to watch Naruto for a couple of hours  
and you'll be fine. Tsunade._

Kakashi sighed. Find someone to watch Naruto? Yeah right, its more like "Find someone to rape Naruto" and he was not, I repeat, NOT going to let that happen. If anyone was going to rape Naruto it would be HIM, ahem, but that was beside the point. He knew he couldn't ask Iruka because he was in school teaching, and he knew he couldn't ask Sasuke because he would DEFINITLY rape Naruto given the chance too. And everyone else who was free would do just the same. So who could he turn too?

Looking around his room deep in thought, his eyes suddenly landed on a green scroll. The dog summoning scroll. That was it!! Eureka! He'd get his trusty nin dogs to do it! Quickly making his way over to the scroll he bit his thumb and smeared his blood down the middle of the item. In a poof of smoke appeared a pack of dogs, all wearing Konoha head bands. A short, brown dog , Pakkun, looked up. Now Pakkun was a interesting character because Kakashi had original found him as a abandon puppy in a container. But back to the matter at hand.

"What cha need Kakashi?" the dog asked in a bored tone, the only one of the dogs to speak the human tongue. "I need you to watch Naruto while I'm gone because if I leave him with anyone else they'll uh, well, most likely...rape him." Kakashi said. Looking over, the dog soon realised what his master meant. The boy was the very definition of uke. Sighing, he looked back towards his summoned, Kakashi. "Alright.""Thanks. You're a life saver, hehe, and a virginity saver in  
Naruto's case." Kakashi said while slipping his left sandal on. "Well," he eyesmiled. "Ja!" and with that he was gone in a poof of smoke. Honestly, it was  
a miracle the fire alarm hadn't gone of yet with all the poofing.

Looking back at Naruto, the nin dogs decided to go nap with the fox on the bed, cuddling up close to the fox boy and sharing the cuddly warmth the could provide and Cho, a white husky snorted, obviously saying something to the others. The dogs laughed and Pakkun nodded "yeah…Kakashi would most likely be among those who would rape him…" they traded looks and laughed before falling asleep. A few hours later, Pakkun stirred, not really knowing why he woke up. But soon he sensed something, but alas it was to late. The dog was shot with a paralysis needle and the last thing he saw was a crow Konoha ANUB mask.

With Kakashi

Kakashi stopped suddenly, frowning as a deep gut wrenching feeling ran through him "something's not right…." he muttered. The people he was escorting blinked at him "something wrong Jounin-sama?" one of the snobbish lords questioned but Kakashi waved his hand "no no just relax" Kakashi knew exactly where he would have to go after the mission.

He tried fervently to speed up the people he was escorting but to no use, it still took five hours before they where back at Konoha, leaving Kakashi to return to his apartment. In his haste to return to Naruto he didn't notice that he had attracted the attention of Genma and Raidou, who decided to follow the other.

The door was open… his apartment door was open and only human hands could do that! He ran inside only to find every last one of his nin dogs out cold. He looked around fanatically calling out for Naruto but he was no where in sight. Genma and Raidou stood in the door way, watching the once so calm former ANUB-captain completely lose his cool "Kakashi?" the silver haired perverted turned to them "he's gone!" his voice was high pitched like he gotten kicked in the nuts and on another occasion it would have been funny "Naruto? He's gone!?" Raidou looked angry and Genma scared.

Kakashi only nodded "alright…" Raidou rubbed his temples "first of all…calm down and second…have you tried waking your nin dogs?" Kakashi looked like he wanted to slap himself before quickly grabbing Pakkun, sending a jolt of chakra into the hound. The dog gave a cry of surprise before blinking blearily at Kakashi. The pugs eye suddenly went wide "NARUTO!" he squirmed hard enough of Kakashi to lose him and fell onto the floor. Pakkun didn't even notice as he ran on stubby legs to the bedroom.

Kakashi followed and watched as a panicked Pakkun sniffed around, muttering to himself "Pakkun…what happened?" the tone in the silver nin left no room for a mess "ANUB Kakashi…there was something that woke me up last night and when I woke up a crow ANUB was standing over me…after that everything went black" Kakashi growled, ANUB? It made no sense if not….ROOT!

Growling loudly Kakashi turned on the two other jounins "Tsunade-sama…now!" was all he said before going poof. They quickly went themselves only discover Kakashi talking quickly with the Godaime "I'm sure its one of them… no one but the ROOT had crow ANUB's" that startled the two subordinates. Tsunade rubbed her temples "it's a good thing I prepared for such a occasion" she muttered before pulling a small pointed crystal from one of her drawers. The crystal was mostly clear but the core was a deep blue "Kakashi…this is a tracking device that will pin point you to Naruto…or more specified the necklace he wears. Just channel your chakra through it and it will point the way"

Kakashi quickly took the crystal by the chain it was on as Tsunade fixed her amber eyes on the two others "Genma and Raidou, you two will assist Kakashi getting Naruto back" they nodded. Kakashi gave them one look "keep close…this is a one speed thing" and then of he was, the two others right behind him.

**With Naruto**

Naruto mewled in fear and curled up tighter under the space he had found. When he had woke up, Silver was gone and there was a white faced man… the man scared Naruto but when Naruto had tried to scratch him the man had thrown him to the hard stone floor and kicked him. Naruto whimpered as his ribs throbbed and he almost squealed as the door on the other side of the room opened. Naruto was afraid and wanted his mate… KAKASHI! His mind screamed as the white faced man had returned with friends….

* * *

**AN: ** LOOKY! IT'S A CLIFFY!!

**Kakashi**: /stares at the last part of the chapter before rounding on wolf/ YOUR LETTING THEM HURT HIM!! /clings to Naruto/

**Moonwolf: /**whimpers and hides behind Naruto/ sorry!!

**Naruto: / **pats wolfs head/ …their not gonna rape me…are they?


	7. Found!

**Moonwolf:** New chapter and oh I have a notice…the story is coming towards its end as I only have about 1-2 chapters left… /watching a sleepy Genma go to the bathroom/

**Genma: **/grumbles and yawns before grabbing what he thinks is his AXE-Z/ pfft! /stares at his now cream covered armpit/

**Moonwolf: **/blinking rapidly/ sooo…you started to shave your armpits?

**Genma: **/tilts his head/ …yeah and later I'm gonna take the bikini line… /grumply grabbs a cloth to clean up/

* * *

**Found!**

Kakashi stifled a growl as they watched various masked men and woman run in and out of what looked to be a completely innocent building. Oh but Kakashi knew better…oh yes he knew that inside that building was his blond little student… his little fox and if he was hurt...oh there would be hell to pay if one hair on that precious head was harmed. Raidou and Genma traded looks as the low growling sound reached them and Genma gathered whatever courage he had before crawling forward, until he was beside the copy-nin. He calmly laid one hand on his shoulder " I know your angry Kakashi...but you need to calm down…for Naruto's sake"

Kakashi glanced at him before nodding, taking a deep breath "I know…any of you have a idea on how we can get in?" Genma sighed "I have none…as far as I can see there are guards over the whole place" Kakashi nodded, having seen the same thing to. Raidou on the other hand was frowning "I…might…have a idea" he muttered.

**With Tsunade **

Tsunade was staring at the scrap card in front of her, trying to force herself to scratch the area and find out if something was wrong. Jiraya stood right next to her, waiting "…you wont know if you don't try" he said it softly. Tsunade sighed "I know…" Jiraya raised his eyebrows "but?" Godaime lifted a shaking hand "but I'm afraid…I cant lose him to Jiraya" golden eyes where filled with tears "and I don't think Kakashi will stay sane if we do"

Jiraya sighed "don't you think I know? Naruto was my student…heck Naruto is my godson, so don't you think I'm scared out of my wits? " black eyes gave Tsunade a stern look "I gave my promise to Minato…I may not have been able to keep it always but I be damned if I break it now that I'm in Naruto's life…now please Nad, just please" he placed his big shaking hands on her shoulders.

Tsunade took a shaking breath and started to scratch away the layers hiding the symbols, giving her two hares and two tigers. The hands on her shoulders tightened, signalling the fear the white haired man was feeling. She had one spot left to scratch, one more and they would know…

**Back to Kakashi**

Raidou's idea was ingenious and really simple. They would dig their way into the building, using earth based jutsus and Genma being the best one with earth managed to get them in without alerting anyone. Now came the serious part, finding Naruto without anyone noticing them…oh boy that would be hard.

All tree had immediately shut of their chakra when they entered the building, hiding it away so that no one would come running to check them out. Muscles tense they moved quietly down the hall, the crystal leading them towards Naruto.

Down hallways, through doors and past non descript walls it took them. Kakashi suddenly stopped, causing Raidou and Genma almost to crash into him "Kakashi what…" the copy cat held up a hand "do… you… hear that?" he said faintly. Raidou shook his head but Genma frowned, concentrating on what Kakashi might have heard. Then he heard it… the faint sound of whimpers and soft sobbing. His eyes went wide "you don't think…" Kakashi didn't answer, instead he started to run towards the noises.

The two other followed, afraid of what they would find. It took no less then five minutes to find the right door but for Kakashi it felt like days. The whimpers had become clearer and now Kakashi could feel that it was Naruto's chakra. He didn't think, he just ripped the door of and ran into the room. It was luck for him that their was no alarms on the door.

**With Tsunade**

Both stare at the last spot then…. "IT'S A PANDA!!" a scream of joy came across Konoha, quickly followed by "HE'S ALIVE!!"

**Back to Kakashi**

Kakashi looked around wildly, the scent and sight of blood shaking him to the core as he knew, he _KNEW _it was Naruto's. but Naruto was no where in sight… but the sounds coming from under the bed made it clear where he was, Kakashi knelt down and winched as he heard Naruto pull himself even more together, most likely curling into a tighter ball "Naruto?" the soft sounds stopped. Kakashi lent even more down, laying his cheek on the floor "Naruto its me…come out" his voice was soft, just like the first time in the hospital after the jutsus hit.

A soft pained mewl was heard and Kakashi could almost hear the question ' is it safe? Is it really you' it took almost all his willpower not to cry in front of the two other shinobis. Kakashi put one hand under the bed, waiting as he continued talking soothingly to the boy under the bed. Weak shuffling came before Kakashi finally felt Naruto move closer to him, sniffing at his hand. It came suddenly, a orange bundle crashing into him but Kakashi was prepared and closed his arms around his fox.

He quickly rolled around and stood up "lets get out of here" he said to the other two that had been standing guard. They nodded before letting Kakashi move out, going back to the place they came in before. Naruto was clinging to his senior, his clothes bloody and his face hidden in Kakashi's vest. The only noises escaping him was a random whimper here and there and Kakashi could feel his blood boil but at the moment he had better things to do then take revenge…like taking care of Naruto.

It went surprisingly easy considering this was ROOT headquarters, and soon they where out in fresh air, running away from the place with a speed that would have made the Yondaime himself envious.

Kakashi stopped running and Genma and Raidou stopped beside him. Genma looked concerned at the orange bundle splattered with blood "how is he?" Kakashi just shook his head "healed…but scared and bloody… I want you two to go to Tsunade and tell her we found him" Raidou raised a eyebrow "and you?". Kakashi sighed "I'm taking him back to the apartment…to make him feel safe…then I'm taking him to the bathhouse so I can clean him up…"

Genma nodded "as you wish" then the two disappeared. Kakashi nuzzled into blood soaked hair and made the hand seals for necessary to bring both to the silver haired jounins apartment.

They appeared in the living room and Kakashi gently sat down on the sofa. Pakkun and the rest of his hounds scrambled up to him sniffing the terrified boy "I'm sorry boss…" Pakkun whispered but Kakashi raised his hand " you couldn't have known Pakkun… I don't blame you" he rubbed Naruto's back, trying to convince the boy to uncurl. The dogs whined softly and Pakkun nodded "we are leaving Kakashi…Naruto might feel safer without us here" Kakashi could only nod as the dogs went poof.

And then they where only two. Kakashi took a deep breath " I was so scared Naruto… when I came home and you weren't here… I though… I" Kakashi's couldn't get the words forth as it felt like someone was chocking him. Naruto timidly peeked at him then squeaked, hiding his face again. Kakashi sighed and started to hum a old lullaby that his father had sung to him when Kakashi had been very little.

It calmed down the fanatic beating of Naruto's heart. at one point Kakashi had been sure that the blonds heart would beat thought his ribs. The boy was still shaking…still hiding his face away but at least he was calming down. The silver nin sighed and ran a gentle hand through the blond hair, frowning as he discovered the dried blood coating his hand "Naruto…" he whispered and the boy finally turned his head to look at him, watery blue eyes blinking tiredly. Kakashi sighed, this might be harder then he wanted it to be "Naruto I need to clean you up… so please stay calm"

Kakashi stood up, not looking at Naruto and therefore missing the glint of intelligence that for a second shone in blue eyes. But when he turned back to Naruto the glint was gone, leaving only a confused, scared boy. Kakashi carried Naruto to the bedroom, setting the boy down on the bed before moving to the box that held the blonds stuff. he found forth a black shirt, orange pants, boxers, Naruto's soap and shampoo. He then turned back to the bed and put the stuff on his bed "I need to get the some towels so wait here Naruto" his voice was deep and soothing.

He turned to walk to the bathroom but suddenly stopped as two arms clamped around his waist. He twisted his head to watch Naruto, who was desperately clinging to his waist "oh Naru-chan…" he sighed and lifted Naruto into his arms once again, blinking as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist "well that makes it easy…" he muttered as he moved about gathering what he needed. Then he left for the hot spring. Clothes in his arms and Naruto clinging to him, safely in his arms.

* * *

**AN: ** Okay…. This might be the second last chapter…haven't really decided buuut I know that there's a lemon in the next chapter -

**Kakashi**: YAY FOR LEMON!! AND NARU-CHAN IS SAFE!! SQUEEEEE! /tackles Naruto/

**Naruto: **/falls over/ OMFG! Helppppp!!

**Moonwolf: **….no /squirms/ Kashi might kill me if I interfere


	8. Welcome back

**Moonwolf:**

* * *

**Welcome back!**

It was at times like this that Kakashi was veeery happy he was filthy rich and a jounin, cause it had taken quite a load of money to convince the owner of the hot spring to close it down for only Naruto and Kakashi. But it was worth it to see Naruto squirming happily around in the warm water "okay come here Naruto…we need to clean you up" Kakashi grabbed the blond around the waist and trapped him on his lap.

Naruto yelped and tried twisting his way away but was soon calmed by Kakashi rubbing his ears. Kakashi chuckled and grabbed the shampoo floating in a bucket by his side, squirting some into his hands before rubbing it into the golden tresses. Naruto actually kept somewhat calm as Kakashi did this and he even stayed still as the copy nin poured water over his head to get rid of the soap.

Kakashi chuckled "alright…you can swim around now Naruto" he said and pushed the boy lightly in the shoulder. Naruto made a whining sound and turned in his lap, snuggling close with dozy eyes, Kakashi frowned lightly "Naruto?" he questioned. There was something strange going on in his chakra… what was going on?

**In Naruto's mind, half a hour before**

Kyuubi in her humanized form twitched as Naruto shifted in her tails "Naruto?" she questioned softly, slightly hopeful. She knew that his body had just gone through pain… was the boy waking up? His eyes went open and he stared at the dark roof before his eyes went close again but now Kyuubi had hope… he had opened his eyes! She was sure there had been intelligence in his eyes to…

She waited half a hour before Naruto started to squirm in her tails again, this time more then the last. She grabbed his hand and stroked it softly "come on now Naruto…wake up, your mate is missing you" she said softly. The blond moaned softly and squeezed her hand "k-kyu?" he whispered hoarsely. She smiled "yes…now wake up Naru-chan" she brushed a few hair strands away from his cheek as his eyelids fought to open. Finally those clear blue eyes open and looked at her. She smiled tearfully "hey there kit…"

Naruto blinked a few times, licking his lips "w…what happened?" he asked as she gently helped him stand. Kyuubi sighed and flickered one of the tails not helping Naruto stand "what do you remember Naruto?" she questioned. Naruto frowned "I…I was watching Sakura and Kiba spar… but then something happened…something hit me… it goes blurry" he sighed. Kyuubi sighed to "alright…don't trie to force it Naruto…lets see if you can get out" she said. It was first then Naruto noticed that he was in her cage.

His eyes went wide "w-what am I doing in here?" he looked around with big eyes. Kyuubi giggled "let me explain then lets get you out" she said and sat him down and started to tell him what happened, Naruto listening with big eyes.

**Back with outside**

Kakashi turned Naruto around to see his eyes with a glazed look "Naruto!" his voice was sharp but concerned, it seemed to startled Naruto as his ears and tail twitched but nothing else. Kakashi didn't know what to do, should he just wait, take the boy to Tsunade or take him home, WHAT!? He jumped slightly when Naruto mewled and slumped against him.

Kakashi put his fingers against Naruto's neck, his heart beating in his chest as he searched for Naruto's pulse, he was scared but sighed in relief as he felt Naruto breath. He was just unconscious.

Kakashi stroked one shaky hand over his golden head "your going to be the death of me Naruto" he said and lent down to kiss his forehead. Five minutes later Naruto started to glow, not as bright as when he got the tail but enough for Kakashi to notice. He wondered what would happened this time was he watched the glow go away and Naruto's eyes open slowly "Naruto?" he questioned as the boy sat up slowly.

The blonds fox ears twitched and he looked at Kakashi slowly. Kakashi gasped, Naruto's eyes… they were aware "K-Kakashi" he said slowly and the older male cupped his whiskered cheeks "oh god…Naruto are you back?" he asked softly, almost like he was afraid to break something. Naruto smiled slightly "yeah… Kyuubi told me what happened" he said.

Kakashi chuckled "really… that's good" he said and hugged the boy close to him. Naruto blushed "and I remember things to…you kissed me" he whispered and Kakashi looked away embarrassed "yeah…sorry about that" Naruto moved a little, going from sitting in his lap to straddling it "why?… I liked it" the blond blushed. Kakashi looked back at him, his arms wrapping around Naruto's back "you did…" he said.

Naruto nodded and moved closer to Kakashi "yes… I would like more of it" he murmured, squirming lightly as he felt Kakashi toy with the knot on his towel. Their lips meet with gentle pressure, this being their first real kiss and really… it was Naruto's first kiss from a guy that he WANTED. Soon enough it turned passionate, Kakashi nibbling on Naruto's plum lips.

The blond whined, wiggling on Kakashi's lap, reminding the silver jounin that Naruto had a tail…

With one hand still over the blonds back, Kakashi grabbed the tail and stroked it gently, making Naruto gasp, his eyes wide and giving Kakashi the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Naruto tasted of mint and dark chocolate he decided as he explored the dark caverns. Naruto moaned against his lips as Kakashi coaxed him into playing with his tongue, the blonds fingers running through the silver hair. Naruto started to fight for dominance and Kakashi chuckled and quickly put up his place as the dominant. Naruto submitted to him.

He growled as he felt Naruto give into him, his hands going quickly down to the blonds towel to jerk the offending cloth away. Naruto gasped but moaned as a pale hand wrapped around his member, Kakashi kissing down her neck, searching for the blonds sweet spot. He found it and bit down hard "ah!…Kashi…" Naruto moaned.

Kakashi smirked and licked the tender area, his hand still working over Naruto's cock before he put his hands under his rump and lifted him onto the edge of the hot spring "my my… your quite big Naruto" he smirked and Naruto blushed, whimpering when Kakashi squeezed his ass. The older man pressed him down until he rested his back on the ground, starting to kiss down his stomach as his fingers found Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped and squirmed "more…" he begged softly as Kakashi's fingers explored, not yet penetrating him.

Kakashi chuckled "relax… you'll get it" he said huskily against his bellybutton before biting it. Naruto bucked against him but winced as one finger slid inside of him. Kakashi just stayed still "shush… its going to be alright" he said and licked at the head of Naruto's cock. The blond shivered and nodded. Soon enough Kakashi had three fingers buried in the blond fox's ass, said boy squirming and moaning enough to almost cause Kakashi to come.

He pulled his fingers out with a pop and groaned at the erotic picture Naruto was making. Plum lips puffy from kissing and nibbling, blue eyes dazed in bliss, hair in disarray, fox ears and tails moving around in joy and the red flush of his cheeks. He lent up to kiss the blond "you ready?" he asked against his lips and Naruto moaned out a yes, obviously impatient.

Kakashi smirked and moved for the kill, his member slowly inching its way inside. His future looked brighter then ever

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry for the long wait… the heat melted my brain and stole my writing skills. But I finally got up a chapter! The last one…though I might write a one summary of Kakashi and Naruto's life afterwards.

**Kakashi:** you lied…

**Wolf: **no I didn't…

**Kakashi:** you said there would be a lemon…that's a lime

**Wolf:** (rolls eyes) forgive me… I'm tired and my mind has melted in the heat


	9. The end

**Moonwolf: **well people…here it is, the very last chapter of Foxy. Enjoy!

* * *

**The end**

Kakashi panted tiredly against Naruto's neck, pressing soft kisses to the mewling boy beneath him as the blond tired to come down from the haze he had experienced. It had been amazing, the way Naruto had responded to him, the noises that came with every thrust of Kakashi's hips, the clenching of muscles around him and then the sight of Naruto… dear kami it was a wonder Kakashi hadn't come the minute he got inside.

He gently pulled out, smirking lightly when Naruto whimpered and tried to pull him back "shhh…its okay Naruto… just come here" he murmured as he slid back into the water, pulling Naruto into a sitting position and into the water. He chuckled as the blond kept whining and squirming and just pulled the adorable little fox into his lap and stroked his hair and ears "so…how you feel?" the copy nin questioned. Naruto hummed "very good…but sore" he pouted at the last word, sending Kakashi into deep chuckles that made the blond shiver in pleasure as the vibrations ran from Kakashi's rumbling chest and into him.

Kakashi gently washed Naruto in his lap, knowing after what they had just done, both would need it before visiting Tsunade "but why Kakashi?" Naruto whined as the older pulled them from the hot spring pool and back to the changing lockers. Kakashi wrapped a large fluffy towel around the blond, smiling as it seemed to devourer him "because I have to report that your back…so she can check you and your cute little tail out" he snickered as he stroked over it before turning to dry himself of. Naruto growled softly but started to dry himself to, winching lightly as his lower back ached, he was sure Kyuubi wasn't healing him because she found it funny, he could even hear her giggling in his mind… evil she devil.

He yelped as he was grabbed around the waist and bought close to a clothed body "you really shouldn't be so slow… nor should you pout because that just makes you look delicious" Kakashi growled as he squeezed Naruto's firm butt. Naruto grabbed onto his shirt and stood in his toes to kiss Kakashi, a brief one before the older of the two pushed him away and started to dry him properly. Of course the pervert couldn't help it some of his touches were very…intimate but hey! Naruto didn't mind. Then Kakashi handed Naruto the clothes he had picked out, baggy blue pants and one big t-shirt as it was hard to get Naruto the fox into clothes he had to choose things that he wouldn't notice as much.

They were dressed and heading out of the lockers soon enough, Naruto hand in hand with Kakashi like he had been when he was a fox, but this time he was leaning his head on Kakashi's shoulder, not peeking around all excited. Rather he was calm and sedated, a small smile hanging on his face.

The people that saw this smiled of the cute and cuddly photo they made. The younger leaning his head on the older shoulder, the tail wrapped around Kakashi's waist as the older had moved his arm to wrap around the blonds trim waist. It became even cuter when Kakashi pressed a kiss, a masked one of course, to Naruto's head "hey Naruto…I was wondering about something" Kakashi said slowly as the neared the Hokage building "mmm…what?" the blond asked "were did you human ears go?….I mean after these appeared" he tickled the soft fox ears, making the blond twitch them "they kind of disappeared" he chuckled.

Naruto frowned and flickered the golden ears around "I'm not really sure…I mean it could be that when the jutsu's combined it bought out the fox personality in me…the prankster, trickster side but also the fierce protective side I have in regards of my 'pack' and the way I seem to adapt to every situation" he bit his lower lip. Kakashi tugged hit away with a finger "don't do that…you look to cute" he murmured but his breath hitched when Naruto sucked his finger into the blonds mouth, licking and sucking on it slowly "oh that's just…" Naruto snickered and let the finger go with a pop before dancing of to the Hokage office.

Kakashi stared after him a little dazed and if you looked close enough at his mask you could see a little black spot just below his nose. He shook his head when Naruto let lose a small giggle and walked up beside the fox boy with quick steps "…that was cruel….what if someone saw it" he grumbled and Naruto smirked up at him "oh hush…. You liked it and you wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for that little spot" he pointed to his mask before knocking on the Hokage's office door.

A muffled come in and Kakashi pushed the door open, Naruto following after him when the copy nin stepped inside and greeted Tsunade and Shizune "ah Kakashi, what brings you to my office?" the blond female asked with a smile, happy to get a excuse from the paperwork Shizune was attacking her with. Kakashi chuckled and pointed at Naruto "his fault, right Naruto" Tsunade raised a eyebrow but her jaw dropped when Naruto laughed and nodded "in a way yeah Kakashi, hello baa-chan" he smiled at her.

Tsunade golden eyes sparkled with suppressed tears as she shoot up and hugged the boy close, crushing the blond against her amazing bosom "your back….oh dear lord your back" she whispered and crushed him even more. Shizune sniffed to herself and smiled at the reunion of the two. Naruto laughed and pushed away from her "I am…could you check me out baa-chan? Kakashi said that he wouldn't let me have ramen until I got a check up" he sent the silver haired shinobi a glare.

Tsunade laughed before lifting the boy by his hips onto the desk, laughing even harder when said boy squeaked and crossed his arms over his chest with a glare aimed at her "BAA-CHAN!" he cried out, humiliated. He knew he was very slender but that was going to far! Kakashi snickered quietly behind his mask, his lips tilted into a smirk but he knew that if Naruto caught it…oh he didn't want to hold the record for ending in the dog house yet!

His cry had attracted some people though and as the old Hokage hiding beneath a jutsu checked him up, rookie twelve minus Naruto burst in with their sensei's having returned from a mission the old hag herself had set them up with, mainly cause they were bugging her about Naruto.

Naruto complained to Tsunade "oh come on I feel perfectly fine! Sure I got the ears and tails but…oh hey guys" he waved casually at them. Sakura's eyebrow twitched "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OH HEY GUYS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!?" she gave a shrill scream and did a dive for the blond. Naruto did the smartest thing in the world…he squeaked like the cute fox he was and ran for Kakashi's arms, hiding there from Sakura's terrible wrath.

It made the pinkette stop dead and ogled them "ummm…Naruto you know that's Kakashi-sensei, right?" she asked weakly. Naruto grinned "uhu! I know that perfectly fine…can I go baa-chan?" he asked, Tsunade growled with no real bite " don't call me that brat…and yeah, you can" Naruto's grin widen and Kakashi suddenly started to feel nervous as the boy whispered to him "get ready to transport us out of here…" he whispered as he turned them around, Kakashi's back facing the people.

And then Naruto did the unthinkable. He pulled the mask down Kakashi's face and planted his lips firmly over the older ones, knowing that with Ino and Sakura the gossip machines it would soon go into the civilian part and the shinobi ranks and with Kurenai to… everyone would soon enough know that Kakashi was taken. Kakashi's one eye went wide as he heard people gasp behind him and then it went shut, wrapping his arms around the blonds waist as he kissed back, forming the seals behind the blonds back as he took dominance over the kiss.

They went poof and left the office in stunned silence. And then… Tsunade started to laugh while rubbing her hands together "Jiraiya owes me money now! Their both gay! Muahahahahahah" rookie nine and sensei's traded looks and nodded to each other, their Hokage was creepy. Sasuke and Neji thought fumed to themselves, they had wanted Naruto. Kiba just shrugged to himself and lent against Shino.

* * *

Naruto pulled away from Kakashi's mouth and laughed "oh that was great!" he giggled as Kakashi pulled up the mask to cover his face, knowing they had landed….somewhere.

He chuckled and tighten his grip on the fox as the tail lazily stroked his bare fingers, the only part not covered "…your possessive aren't you…eh Naru-chan" the blond poked his tongue out "aren't you the same?" Kakashi chuckled huskily, watching Naruto shiver at his voice "got me there…" he murmured. Naruto smiled up at him "come on…lets go and tell Iruka-sensei before the rumours start flying" Kakashi chuckled and let the boy go, following after him in jumping around on the rooftops, happy that his transporting had bought them to a building top close to Unimo's house.

Naruto did the same as he always had, he barged straight in thought the door and into his former sensei's living room "hey Iruka sensei guess…WOW!" Naruto stared wide eyed before turning around and clapping his hands over his eyes "oh god! I did not need to see that!!" he cried out. Kakashi chuckled as he saw Genma having a beet red Iruka pinned down on the sheets "konnichiwa… I think I'll let you two carry on and take this fox with me" he smirked and wrapped his arms around the mumbling Naruto's body, quickly transporting them both to Kakashi's apartment…or more precise… his bedroom.

The copy nin chuckled as Naruto collapsed on the bed "oh dear lord…I did not need to see them like that…and Genma of all people!" the blond muttered as he turned around onto his back and threw one arm over his eyes, stretching the shirt up and showing of delicious skin. Kakashi peeled his mask of and then disposed of his jounin vest "perhaps…but I have to admit the pose looked quite tempting" he said huskily as he knelt down over the blond, one knee between his legs and his hands on either side of the boy's blond head.

Naruto moved his hand out of the way and blushed when he noticed the position they were in. Kakashi smirked "p-pervert" Naruto mumbled as Kakashi lent down, kissing up and down the boys beautiful neck, tasting the skin "oh but you like it…and I'm your pervert so it really don't matter dose it..." he chuckled and bit the neck. He smirked as Naruto mewled, yes…he had gotten a new start on his life…and this one was better then anything.

* * *

AN: like you see…this is done…over…finite…owari! And nothing you say or do will make me do anything more with it! muahahahahah


End file.
